


Together?

by The_Marauders_Oath



Series: Life After [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Budding Love, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: It was one of those rare days where both Sebastian & Ari shared a day off, & it wasn't unusual to find them out & about before having to pick up Lily.





	Together?

Much to Ari's surprise they ran into her a few of her friends while out at the mall. They looked at her in shock. She'd been gone for three years without so much as a phone call & now she reappeared, arm & arm with a man.

"Ari! Where have you been?" Quinn exclaimed, immediately running at the brunette & throwing her arms around her. Ari stood as still as a statue as her friend began crying into her shoulder, causing other passerbys to look on in wonder. "We've missed you." She muttered.

"I- I've missed you too." Ari replied, releasing Sebastian's arm so that she may hug her friend. Her gaze flickered to her other good friend Matt as he waited patiently to be addressed, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Hey Matt, long time no see." She said releasing Quinn & moving over to the young male, he gladly embraced her.

"Everyone thought you were dead, but the lack of evidence gave us hope." He said into her hair, "I'm glad you're back kiddo." Matt added teasingly as he ruffled her hair, much to Ari's dismay. "Anyways, if I may ask, what happened to you?"

Ari smiled sheepishly at her old friends, not sure what she should & shouldn't tell them. She didn't want them to think she'd lost her mind. The brunette became lost in her thoughts until a hand rested gently upon her shoulder, Ari turned & met a lighter set of brown eyes. Sebastian had her back. She released a soft sigh, collecting herself & told Matt & Quinn a vague explanation.

"I was abducted." She began curtly, "I was taken by a group of bad people who, for whatever reason, thought I was the prime backup subject for their experiments. I was used by them for three or four years, but Sebastian here helped me to escape by the skin of my teeth." Ari explained, looking doe eyed to her friends in hopes they wouldn't think illy of her.

But they didn't, they were in utter shock & horror. Matt & Quinn both demanded more detail, they voiced their concerns on why she didn't go to the cops.

"Actually, I am a cop. Well a retired cop & detective at the time I helped Ari, but I've gone back to my job." Sebastian spoke up, quieting down the two friends. Matt & Quinn looked at him blankly for a moment, before moving in to hug him. While Sebastian didn't hug back, he didn't reject the appreciative show of affection.

"Thank you." Quinn said gratefully.

"For saving her. Really, it means a lot." Matt added with gratitude. Both young adults released him moments later & asked if they would like to accompany them on their walk around the mall, without giving Sebastian much say Ari agreed. She relooped their arms & followed after the other two who chatted idly with them as they went from store to store.

* * *

They stopped in a clothing store specifically for men, & let Matt wonder off to pick up some new pants & shirts for work. Quinn waited patiently alongside Ari & Sebastian who browsed the shoe section they had there.

"Hey Seb." Ari called in order to get his attention. He didn't turn to her but replied with a 'hmm', causing her to frown & Quinn to chuckle at her reaction. "How about these shoes? They're your size too." She said holding up a Levi's shoe that mimicked Converses low top black & white originals.

He glanced at them & rolled his eyes, "If you haven't noticed Ari I'm not 25 anymore, I'm too old to be wearing those  _things._ " He said with mild distaste. She huffed, setting them down & crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now you admit you're old." She muttered like a child, & began to pout. Quinn snickered at the two & took a seat besides Ari, the brunette looked to the red head curiously, head cocking to the side. Her brow rose when the red head still said nothing. Quinn giggled. "What?"

"You two are just... Well, polar opposites is all," Quinn stated looking back & forth between the two with a cheeky grin. "It's adorable quite frankly."

"That we're opposites?" Ari questioned.

"No- well that, & that you're together. It's good you found someone." She corrected. Ari noticed Sebastian freeze from the corner of her peripheral vision.

"Oh no, Quinn... Seb & I aren't together, we're friends is all." Quinn's eyes widened, & she turned a bright red as she stuttered through her apology. "Quinn, it's fine." Ari laughed, & patted her friend's leg. "We have our differences. He's more courageous but I'm better looking." Sebastian snorted from his place looking at shoes & Ari squinted at him.

"If you say so..." He muttered teasingly, side eyeing Ari with a smirk. Ari stuck her tongue out at him & continued her conversation with Quinn. "Ari." She turned at the sound of her name, "It's almost time to get Lily." Sebastian stated as he glanced over his watch. Ari stood up, & Matt returned in time to say bye before they departed. All agreeing they should get together to catch up another time.

* * *

The car ride to Lily's school was quiet. Not an awkward quiet, but a peaceful & comfortable quiet. Ari merrily gazed out the window as they drove down the street; her eyes taking in the trees, grass, & many homes. She enjoyed these outings, they always brightened her day. Whether she spent it all with Sebastian or Lily, the best was when she spent them with both. Ari began to daydream about previous days spent with the two & dreamily stared out the window.

Sebastian occasionally glanced at the younger woman with admiration in his eyes. Given her age & past, she was a strong & resilient soul. And she greatly reminded him of Myra. He noticed the dreamy look in her eyes & wondered what she was thinking of. In all honesty, he hoped it was in regards to him. He'd grown fond of Ari, regardless what his expressions said & he very well knew she adored him.

"I can't believe your friend, Quinn, thought we were dating." Sebastian said with a soft laugh. He hoped he played off his general curiosity, & it merely came off as him trying to have a laugh.

Ari chuckled back, "I can believe it." She replied causing the detective to raise a brow, "We were walking about like a couple." She explained casually. Ari stared at Sebastian's profile as his smile fell into a small frown, his brows furrowing in the slightest.

"Did- did it bother you?" He inquired as he turned into the school's parking lot. Ari's expression conveyed pure confusion at the question. She was neither blind nor deaf. She could very well see the sadness in his face & the underlying defeat in his voice. But she couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah man, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Ari chirped happily, "You're my closest friend Seb, nothing you could do would make me stop from being your friend." She stated with a wide smile before hopping out the car.

Sebastian sat in the car with a astonished look on his face. To some extent, both of them were aware they had indirectly mentioned they had feelings for one another. He watched as Ari walked over to the school's gate, Lily came running up to her seconds later, hugging her tightly. Sebastian continued to gaze at the two as they made their way over to the car, smiles brighter than any sun he'd seen.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed merely as Ari buckled her in securely.

He turned to smile at her, "Hey princess, have fun at school today?" He questioned as they pulled out the lot. Upon being asked the question, Lily began to ramble on about her day. Filling the car with chatter & laughter.


End file.
